Endless Summer Nights
by AngelicCharisma
Summary: This is an epic short story of Angel's love for Buffy, from his point of view. It contains lyrics form a song "Endless Summer Nights"/


'Endless Summer Nights.'  
  
DISCLAIMER: This character Angel is not my idea, he is created by Joss Whedon, and portrayed by David Boreanaz. The song lyrics are from Richard Marks.  
  
This is the story of Buffy and Angel, through Angel's POV. It speaks about his feelings for Buffy, from the beginning until the end. The verses are from a famous song, entitled 'Endless Summer Nights.' performed by Richard Marks. This song inspired me, as it reminded me of Buffy and Angel's love.  
  
TIP: To capture the image and to enhance the beauty, as well as the angst of this fiction, listen to the actual song lyrics and 'Endless Summer Nights by Richard Marks. It is definitely a mood lifter, for the heart and soul though it can bring a tear to your eye. Trust me.  
  
Angel:  
  
'I remember how you loved me.  
  
Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye  
  
I remember every moment, of those endless summer nights.'  
  
I was an absolute nothing growing up. A lazy, drunken lay-about, who shamed and dishonored and my father and family. I met a mysterious woman one night in the alley, who told me she could show me the world. And I ignorantly believed her. And so, she told me to close my eyes, and she turned me. She turned me into a heinous vampire. Ever since then, I was a hideous creature of the night. I murdered, and wrecked havoc in people's lives. I scorned all whom I had cherished. Until one day, a curse was set upon me, by a band of gypsies. They cast my soul back into me, causing me eternal torment. A blinding misery that would never come to an end. An eternity of restlessness in which I must endure forever. I was all alone in the dark. Not since that day, did I have a moment's peace. Until I saw her. Buffy Summers.  
  
My life was completely transformed that day. I was there when she was bestowed the prophecy that she would be the Slayer; the fighter and warrior of all evil. But she was so pure and chaste. She had a huge heart. But I knew I loved her at first sight. I knew that she would belong to me. I wanted to love her. But one question lingered about. And that was; how?  
  
I followed her, secretly watching her from afar. I wanted so badly to meet this beautiful, young blonde girl. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to keep her away from all of the big bad things of this world. The things I used to be.  
  
So I met her one night. Caught her off guard, but I knew from the look in her eyes that she trusted me. She had such gorgeous eyes. They seemed to look straight through my soul. And I hers. So we shared one enjoined kiss, which caused me to reveal my true repulsive self, which scared her off. I attempted to show her that I meant absolutely no harm to her, and that I wouldn't hurt her. So I offered her my hand, and she took it. And so, shortly thereafter, we fell deeply in love. A forbidden love.  
  
'Do you remember all the nights we spent in silence  
  
Every single breath you took was mine  
  
We can have it all again  
  
Say that you'll be with me when the sun brings your heart to mine.'  
  
We struggled so hard to be together. We toiled for our love. But in reality, we were sworn enemies. But she saw me, like no other. I took contentment and serenity in her. We dated one another, trying to make it work between us two. We wished it could work. I loved her dearly and held on to her, helping her along the way. I gave her a special token of my love, a ring. It bound us together, so to speak. It represented love, loyalty, and friendship. And it was a very powerful ring. I told her I had to leave her shortly thereafter, but she wanted me to stay. So I did. It was a mistake. Loving her would cost me my soul, and part of me didn't care. We were in deep love, and it was all that mattered to us.  
  
'I still recall the walks along the beaches  
  
The way your hair would glisten in the sun  
  
Rising in the afternoon  
  
Making love to you under the moon.'  
  
One night, we spent in pure lust, one moment of true happiness. This caused me to be striped of my very soul. And I tortured her. And I hurt her badly. So then, time ran short for me. She had to sacrifice me to save the world. She put a sword straight through my heart, shortly after my soul was bestowed back to me.  
  
'Summer came and left without a warning.  
  
All at once, I looked and you were gone  
  
Now you're looking back at me  
  
Searching for a way that we can be like we were before.'  
  
Before I knew it, I was thrown out of hell, and back to Buffy. Back to my only true affinity. She was appalled completely, surprised to see my life redeemed, but I still loved her. It took a long time for her to warm up to me, but she eventually did. We rekindled our burning love for each other, searching for a way to be like we once were. To acquire that once passionate love in which we had been mercilessly thwarted in. But, it would not work. Buffy needed someone who could take her into the light, and that could give her all that a young woman should have. I couldn't give her any of those things. Things with me hadn't changed. She begged me no to, but I had to let her go. I had to leave; get out of her life, before I hurt her again. But I still wanted her so badly...that the pain churned my very heart and bled me. The ruthless, unmistakable reality that caused me to leave her.  
  
'Now I'm back to what I knew before you  
  
So how the city doesn't look the same?  
  
I'd keep my life for one more night  
  
Having you here to hold me tight  
  
Oh please, take me there again.'  
  
I saw her afterwards, but it pained us more than we could handle. I loved her so much, but we had to be apart. We struggled with fantasy and then reality. I was mystically turned human for a day. Buffy and I faced the dream come true that maybe we could be together. For good, forever. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to take comfort in her. So there I was, with my only true love, once again  
  
'There's only so much I can say  
  
So please don't run away from what we have together  
  
It's only you and me tonight.  
  
So let's stay lost and fly, oh won't you please surrender'  
  
But the odds were against us. I couldn't be anything to her, except misery. I wouldn't be able to protect her like that, as a mortal could. I wanted to be able to do everything for her. To take her out for picnics on the beach. TO be able to express my undying love. And one day, perhaps our passionate love would create another life. But I really wasn't capable. I didn't want her to die on account of me. I had to turn back; turn back that day. She wouldn't remember our day of splendor, but I would carry it on forever. It would dwell inside me. She would live in my heart. She pleaded with me to stay with her, but I couldn't. I had to do this deed, or else her precious life would be put into danger. For her own good. I tried to make her understand. So she left me. And now, I'm alone. Back where I started from. Maybe our paths will cross again, someday.  
  
'I remember how you loved me.  
  
Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye  
  
I remember every moment, of those endless summer nights.'  
  
Warning: Please avoid plagiarism. I do happen to have these on my website, with the date stamp of when I created them. 


End file.
